Elder High: First Year!
by InfiniteRunes
Summary: Join the Elgang in this modern school-fic! You can use your OC to join in as a student! Rated T AishaxElsword ChungXEve RenaXRaven and well FOREVER ALONE Ara! Just to let you guys know Chung and Ara are gonna be transfer students. Rena, Raven and Eve are coming soon! Didn't really explain in my chapters. Please suggest any themes/ improvments you guys are wanting! :D
1. Schoolagain!

**Me: Well I just got hit the head with a brick…NO NOT LITERALLY! A brick of ****_ideas! _**

**Elsword: Can I tell them now? *Hops out of box*  
Me: Yes!  
Elsword: We are making a-  
Elgang except Elsword: A school-fic!  
Elsword: D: That was…my…part…*AWAKEN* DIE!  
*BOOOOP*CONECTION LOST**

**No skills just appearance and personality.**

**AGES**

**Elsword: Start off 15  
Aisha: Start off 15  
Rena: Start off 16  
Raven: Start off 16  
Eve: Start off 15  
Chung: Start off 15  
Ara: Start off 15**

**Post OCs then put the appropriate age for the time of the year, thank you! **

**_Just a Normal School Day…_**

It **_Just a Normal School Day_** or so it seemed….

POV to Elsword

Aww…man. I hate school… I thought to myself while I made eggs and bacon (Elgang hasn't been made yet XD)  
I got my IPhone 4 out and started texting 'Sorry Principle Hoffman, I have a bad head cold.'(Yes it is modern day)  
A few minutes late I got a notification from Stella, DANGIT I accidently sent it to Stella.  
'ELSWORD! I KNOW YOU ARE NOT SICK, GET HERE BEFORE I DE-GRADE YOUR REPORT'  
I read the msg and gulped. I hurried and got dress. A blue and purple tie with a white shirt and black pants. I didn't like the pants; I rather wear my gym shorts. /:(Me too!)

I was looking forward to see Ace (OCs are invited to be students)  
~RING!~  
Oh damn I am late!  
I bumped into a blonde haired girl, she didn't look back. I just ran off to my class.  
"A3…Where is that class…A3…" I murmured  
"Lost, are you" a deep voice, it scared me. Then I realised it was another student, he look like a second year.  
"Class A3 is over there" he said seriously. Geez, he needs a chill pill…

~_In Class~_  
ZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzZZZz…

"AHEM!"

I looked up to see a purple hair girl looking angry at me.  
"I saw you sleep through class!" she said "My name is Aisha and I am the class president!  
Uhhh…another showoff…

**Me: Sorry for late posts…once AGAIN!  
It is the same excuse…school. AND I got swimming.**

**LeRunes: Be sure to review! ^^**


	2. FACTIONS!

**Me: Well sorry doods! I was well….ughh…doing homework?**

***flashback* Playing Elsword non-stop**

**Me: DON'T READ THAT!  
xXFARTXx: Well at least it's the holidays!**

**Me: Yeah…**

**_CHAPTER 2_**

POV to Elsword

Well in my opinion this school isn't so bad…it's just the who are in it: Bullies, show-offs, class prez, blah blah blah…

"Well sorry!" I scolded at her,

"ARGH! I am telling miss Ariel!" Aisha said.

"Like miss Ariel will do anything" I mumbled…

_After Regular Class…_

"Hello students, my name is Vanessa, I am your main PE teacher. While Lowe and Camellia here are the Trainer and reporter, Sparring ref. and score holder. In respective order. In this lesson you will be put into one of the 4 faction teams!" Vanessa said formerly.

Camellia started putting us in factions, "Elsword, Red. Aisha, Red. Theo(Shirokawa here you go :3) Red."

I couldn't believe my ears!

"Chian, Blue. Lupus, Blue" Camellia continued…

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter…**

**InfinityTrol: My name has a MEANING now….at least in PvP!**


	3. Arena Time!

**Me: Hi guys I'm back… from a short break.  
Elsword: Just to let you guys know, only tell us the appearance and personality. Not the weapons since we aren't fighting xD**

**_CHAPTER 3_**

POV to Elsword

NUUUUU! Why am I with Aisha! I glance at Aisha, she looked like she was gonna blow too, I started sweating.

"Hey! Watchu lookin at!" Aisha snapped at me, "Not my fault we are in the same faction" she said that not in an angry tone but not bright either. More to frustration.

"N-nothin!" I replied fast.

"Hey, Elsword! We gotta go train with the rest of the 'Red' boys now" Theo said smiling.  
Argh! I forgot!

"Ok, I forgot. Thanks Theo!" I said before running to the Arena.

POV TO Author (AKA me!)

Arena: No not the fighting place! Arena is the stadium that the school owns. Each faction takes turns using it to practice. Boys and girls use different times too. In the Red case Wednesday, boys; After lunch, girls; After boys.

Carnival: A carnival is held at the end of Semester 2. All kind of sports are being held. Soccer(Futball :D), baseball, swimming, athletics, gymnastics, track, football(AFL, whatever you wanna call it :P) and last but not least…gaming. Yes at the end there is a game contest to see who can score the most points!

POV to ?

"Hey Elsword, your late!" =_= I complained "we had to send Theo to get you…"

"I know you…Who are you again?!" :I Elsword yelled at me from the other side of the Arena.

"I am Lowe, your Trainer." I said

"Where's Camellia and Vanessa?" Elsword replied.

**Me: And…CUT!**

**Aisha: -.-**

**Me: *Puts down all directing tools* YAY we are done!**

**Elsword: O3O Took you long enough**

**LeRunes: Hey I wasn't helping…**

**Me: So your saying you do all the work?**

**LeRunes: Yes**

**Me: But you part of me ._. *Sticks LeRunes into ear hole, pokes him into brain***

**LeRunes: GEMME OUTTA HERE!**

**InfinityTroll: Welcome home! *Glomps LeRunes***

**LeRunes: This is torture!**

**Me: If you want to find me on Elsword, look for these names: DragonicRune or InfinityTrol (Yes with 1 L)**

**I do not use my others anymore…sadly there is too much. BYE~ **


	4. Eraser Gagging Fad!

**Me: Hewwo I'm back…**

**Aisha: How was your first few weeks of school?**

**Rena: *Smiles demonically**

**Me: Not ****_too _****bad… it was ok-**

**Elsword: Feels bro, dem feels…**

**Me: I said ****_Okay_****… -.-**

**Aisha: Elsword is too dumb to understand xD**

**Me: HA! LOL!**

**_CHAPTER 4_**

POV to Elsword

"Oh, Vanessa and Camellia are at _Velder _right now" :D Lowe replied,

"Oh ok…At least Camellia isn't here…" I mumbled.

~_After Sparring~_

Ugh…Why am I in this meeting anyway? I am going to sleep.

"ELSWORD!" Aisha screeched like a wrench :D

"Wha- ooph!" I moaned and groaned while being hit by all kinds of objects. Looks like she loses her mind while being mad. Using pencils and erasers…that doesn't hurt…but the CHAIR DOES!

"STAHP IT!" I yelled as an eraser flew into my mouth. "CA ca Cag a gag a ga"

"Oh no! Oops…I am sorry!" Aisha started, "I am really sorry, sorry."

"GA cag a ga ca cha! I continued "BLARGH!"

I grabbed my chest and breathed. I realized Aisha was on the verge of crying…

"I am s-sorry…" Aisha said

"well I am sure you didn't really mean to _kill _ me." I said

Aisha crying more. Ehhh?! I made her cry!

The next day I saw Aisha walking to school herself. I live near her?

"Hi Aisha!" I said cheerfully,

"_Hi Elsword_" Aisha said quietly. "I know this is sudden but can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Er.. Sure!"

"Do you remember me?"

"Wait… hmmm…"

**Me: Done for now :D**

**Aisha: …**

**Elsword: …**

**Rena: Well be sure to read the prequel to this soon, Ruben Primary for the flash back! :)**

**Me: And also xXFARTXx is deleted for some reasons, in her place a character named: xHELLBLITZx is born :D Trying to make a DC!**

**Well bye!**


End file.
